Memories of the Quidditch Stadium
by sassygirl93
Summary: Its moments after Grduation day and JAMES wants to have a look at his beloved Quidditch field where he has flashbacks of all that has happened there. little did he know the Stadium would be important to him... One Shot LJ


Memories of the Quidditch Stadium

Its 5 minutes after graduation and everyone is inside celebrating. As head boy, they think I am hanging out with the head girl or as a Marauder, they think we're pulling a good-bye prank on Snape.

But no. Instead of celebrating the wonder of Graduating from the best school of magic in the world, here I am, stepping out into the summer breeze of the outdoors.

I am headed to the Quidditch Stadium; I don't know why I am going in the first place. Maybe it was because the place held a lot of memories for this wide-eyed stag.

I approach the stadium, remembering the first time I did. It was in second year when I was nervously carrying my broomstick, ready for the tryouts.

_Flashback _

_I open the creaky doors to the stadium, seeing many people to try out. From Seventh years confident and from second years nervous as I am._

"_James Potter" The captain called my name. I nervously walked out to the field and flew away into the morning. _

_I caught a quaffle and threw it at the hoops, the keeper missed. I did it at least 10 times, not missing a single one. Boy was the captain impressed he put me on the team as chaser_

_End of flashback _

Yes, that was a wonderful time. I open the doors. Knowing that maybe, this will be the last time I will be able to do it.

I stepped in and smelled the fresh grass. I remembered our first game with Slytherin. We had won.

_Flashback_

"_Potter with the quaffle, he misses the bludger on his right, Potter scores, 80-10 to Gryffindor, the seeker has caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins….." _

_End of Flashback_

Ah, good times…

I glance up the third bleacher to my right, remembering my 4th year, the first time I asked Lily Evans out. She rejected me, for the first time, I remember it all too well

_Flashback_

_I confidently walk to the third bleacher after we won the game. I knew she would say yes_

"_Hey Evans, I was wondering, will you go out with me?" I asked_

_She looked at me with those emerald eyes shining_

"_No, Potter, sorry" She said as she walked off, leaving a bunch of girls whispering_

_That was the start of a new regime_

_End of Flashback_

Oh yes, that had been a horrible moment. Oh, there's the Commentator's box, I remember one time when a Slytherin commentated very badly for Gryffindor side

I crashed onto it, knocking him shocked

_Flashback_

"_Oh man, Gryffindor wins, man, those guys are just too bad…." He said_

_I zoomed to him and knocked off the box_

"_Sorry Professor, I forgot to brake" I cheekily said_

_End of flashback_

Oh god, there is the center of the field. I remember when I had my first fall. It hurt really badly

"_Gryffindor wins…"  
_

_I fell off my broom, out to the field center. I could hear Malfoy cackling and Sirius frantic_

"_Oww" I cried in agony_

_Next thing was I was in Madam Pomfrey's care _

_End of Flashback_

Oh man, oh gosh, there it is the topmost bleacher. That place is really romantic when you ask people out. I had luck with Lily there. It was just after she saw the real Prongs.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Lily" I greeted_

_To my surprise…_

"_Oh, Hi James" She replied, smiling those pearly teeth_

"_I was wondering, will you go out with me, its our last year and I just want one date and I'll leave you in peace, lets just be friends for time's sake" I said_

_She looked shocked_

"_Y-yes James" She stuttered_

_End of Flashback_

Ah, I remember that too well. It was the start of our Love life. I really loved that time. I feel a tear coming… nah!

Oh my, there is the first bleacher to the left. Mine and Lily's first kiss. It was just after our 3rd date and she was like an angel

_Flashback_

_People were cheering; we just won the house cup for the seventh year in a row. Lily was up on the bleachers, smiling at me really hard. How I loved that face and smile. I remembered it was raining_

"_Congratulations James" She ran down and hugged me_

_Just then, it felt the world slow down, I felt the rain drops slow. We were really close, I could see raindrops in her eyelashes._

_Then, she kissed me_

_She kissed me for god damn's sake_

_A good kiss as for all_

_End of Flashback_

Wow, this Stadium really is important to me. Lily now is my fiancée. Wow, wow, wow!

This stadium is holds much memories for me and not just me, for Lily too.

But sadly, I have to go out and face another world, a world of adulthood. I have to leave this very Stadium and begin another life which I hope will bring more happy memories…

**How do you like it? Let me know!**

**It's just another one-shot coz I'm bored! **

**Oooh, its dinnertime, catch you later!**


End file.
